marvel_fan_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Setup
Initial Notes Please note that for this system, there are new attributes and skills. More information may be found on the Additional Rules page. As such, on a point-buy system, a player may have 31 points rather than the vanilla 27 to spend on attributes. The author is not certain whether this will be enough, so DMs please use your discretion. Races Amazonian The Amazonians are a race of primarily female warriors, but also exiled males who work under Hephaestus at Mount Etna. They are either born and bred to be the best fighters on Earth or to make the finest crafts, depending on their sex. Ability Score Increase: Amazonians are by their nature superhuman. Therefore, they gain the benefits of Superhuman Strength 1, Superhuman Reflexes 1, and Healing Factor 0.5. All are explained on the Mutant page. Amazonians have a Passive Dexterity and Health of 20. As such, they have only 20 points to spend on the other attributes instead of the normal 31. They may not improve their Health or Dexterity beyond 22. Age: Amazonians age very, very slowly, as the youngest were born during the Dark Ages of the Ancient Greeks (1100 BC- 900 BC). Alignment: The Amazonians, through whatever means, are taught to be allegiant to their mothers (or Hephaestus) and pious. They generally have a very complex moral code based on their long period of isolation. Size: Amazonians are physically no different from humans, although they are distinctively godly in physique. They range from 5'5" to 6'3". Your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed in 45 feet. Darkvision: Your eyes allow you to see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were daylight and in darkness as if it were dim light. Sex Female: If you are a female Amazonian and are a Fighter (Warrior) or Fighter (Sentry), you begin the game with an additional Fighter level. Male: If you are a male Amazonian and are a Mystic (Enchanter), you begin the game with an additional Mystic level. Asgardian Asgardians are the noble sons and daughters of Asgard, superhuman humanoids that were once worshipped as gods on Earth, or Midgard to the Asgardians. Led by their stalwart Allfather, Odin Borson, the Asgardians are technologically advanced, pacified, and can speak all the languages of the Nine Realms. They have their own unique class and may not multi-class. For more information, please go here. Ability Score Increase: Asgardians are by their nature superhuman. Therefore, they gain the benefits of Superhuman Strength 1, Superhuman Reflexes 1, and Healing Factor 0.5. All are explained on the Mutant page. Asgardians have a Passive Dexterity and Health of 20. As such, they have only 25 points to spend on the other attributes instead of the normal 31. They may not improve their Health or Dexterity beyond 22. Age: Asgardians age very, very slowly. In fact, the younger Asgardians from the Marvel comics are about 1,000 years old, yet looks to be in early adulthood. Alignment: Generally, Asgardians look up to Odin and the Royal Family as an example to follow. They have grown up believing that tradition and loyalty to their parents is the bedrock of their society, and therefore tend to have a very developed moral code of ethics. Size: Asgardians are physically no different from humans, although they are distinctively godly in physique. They range from 5'5" to 6'6". Your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed in 45 feet. Darkvision: Your eyes allow you to see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were daylight and in darkness as if it were dim light. Ancestry You may also choose to have ancestors from one of the other Nine Realms (besides Niflheim). These give you specific resistances as well as more known Cantrips at the start. If you choose to be a 'pure' Asgardian, you will gain Resistance and Sacred Flame as two known cantrips. Alfheim '''is home to the Light Elves, the peaceful, more fey Elven race. Claiming Light Elf ancestry gives you resistance to poison and radiant magic, while also giving you Dancing Lights as a Cantrip. '''Jotunheim '''is home to the Frost Giants. Claiming Frost Giant ancestry gives you resistance to cold and Frostbite as a cantrip. '''Midgard '''also known as Earth, is home to Humans. Claiming human ancestry gives you an additional 1 to any score other than Strength and Dexterity. '''Muspelheim '''is home to the Fire Demons and Fire Dragons. Claiming this firey world as your ancestral home gives you resistance to fire damage and Fire Bolt as a cantrip. '''Nidavellir '''is home to the Dwarves. Claiming Dwarven ancestry gifts resistance to bludgeoning damage and Druidcraft as a cantrip. You also gain proficiency with all weapons when designing them. '''Svartalfheim '''is home to the Dark Elves. Claiming Dark Elf ancestry gifts resistance to necrotic and acid damage and Chill Touch as a cantrip. '''Vanaheim '''is home to the Vanir. Claiming Vanir ancestry gives you Message and Booming Blade as two cantrips. Alien '''Ability Score Increase: 3 to one skill, 2 to another skill, and 1 to an additional skill or two to two separate scores, or 1 to every score. You may not put these points into the same abilities. Age: Your choice. Alignment: Your choice Size: Small to Large. Speed: From 10-40 feet. Darkvision: From 0-60 feet Proficiencies: You are proficient in your native language, as well as two other languages of your choice. Alien Powers For a description of the powers, see here. Human Ability Score Increase: +1 to all Abilities. Age: 0-100 Alignment: Your choice Size: 4"0' to 7'0" Speed: 30 feet. Darkvision: 0 feet Proficiencies: 'You are proficient in up to two Earth languages, phones, and computers. Human Mutant “Mutants - born with '' extraordinary abilities, and yet still, they are children stumbling in the dark, searching for guidance. A gift can often be a curse. Give someone wings, and they may fly too close to the sun. Give them the power of prophecy, and they may live in fear of the future. Give them the greatest gift of all, powers beyond imagination, and they may think they are meant to rule the world.''” What sets mutants apart are their mutations. For more information about mutations, please go here. '''Ability Score Increase: Some abilities and traits automatically give Ability score increases, and Mutants get +1 to all Abilities. It is important that you take into consideration your powers and background before investing the 31 points into your abilities. You may not improve any score beyond 22. Age: Your choice. Alignment: Your choice. Size: Mutants can be a range of sizes, depending on their mutations, though generally they are of average or greater human height. They range from 3'0" to 6'6". Your size is your choice. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision: 0 feet. Proficiencies: '''You are proficient in up to two Earth languages, phones, and computers. Android Androids are designed to fulfill many requirements of advanced societies, and often feature distinct features and abilities, differing degrees of sentience, and places in society depending on their intended function. While most are self aware, they still begin with the 'factory settings'. In this campaign, Androids can in exchange for not choosing a Background or Traits, choose their overall function, giving them excellent initial advantage over their fleshy counterparts. '''Ability Score Increase: Androids have 24 Points on the Point Buy system, and they begin with +1 to Wisdom, Intelligence, and Health. Restrictions: Androids cannot be Mystics. Immunities, Resistances, and Vulnerabilities: You are immune to poison damage and vulnerable to lightning damage. Alignment: '''Your choice '''Size: '''Medium '''Speed: 30 feet Darkvision: 60 feet daylight, 30 feet dim Proficiencies: Arcana (Technology). Choose one from Investigation, Perception, or Insight. You are proficient in one language. Functions (In Alphabetical Order) Combat droids are the backbone of some militaries, criminal organizations, and sometimes serve as bodyguards. Combat droids begin with either 14 Health and Heavy Armor (15 AC) or 14 Dexterity and Light Armor (11 AC), and they are proficient in all forms of weaponry. Diplomatic droids serve as the representatives of their leaders. They are trained in many forms of etiquette and have extensive knowledge of galactic language. Diplomatic droids begin with 14 Charisma and 12 Wisdom, and they are proficient in an additional language, Persuasion, and History. They may spend one turn to recall a language that they have in their programming, which the DM will roll a 1d100 dice to determine. On a 50 or below, you know the language. Research droids are the ultimate capacitors for knowledge. They begin with 14 Intelligence and 12 Wisdom and are proficient in Scientific Equipment. Tinker droids invent, innovate, and improvise technological advancement. They begin with proficiency in all equipment. Proficiencies Choose three separate proficiencies, two from your character's background, and one from the personality trait. You may choose a fourth proficiency at level 10. You may also choose to have a Career, which gives bonuses to multiclassing. Remember that Asgardians cannot multiclass. The creator recommends that DMs restrict this to only Aliens, Humans, and Human Mutants. Classes * Mystic * Asgardian * Fighter * Rogue * Technician Category:Reference Category:Class Category:Race